23 Marca 2001
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Rodzina Lwie Serce (8) - serial anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Niezwykła podróż doktor Meg (1/3) - serial obycz. 10.50 Opowieść o ewolucji. Zwierzęta i ludzie (6) - serial dok. 11.05 Taki jest świat - magazyn 11.20 Rodzinny puchar - prog. sportowy 11.30 Złote Łany (11) - serial dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.25 Wielkie sprzątanie - magazyn 12.45 Plebania (49) - serial obycz. 13.15 Mam sprawę - program z udziałem widzów 13.25 Szansa na życie. Padaczka - felieton 13.40 Gimnazjum 2001 - felieton 13.45 Unia to my. Mała przedsiębiorczość (2) - felieton 13.55 Mam sprawę - program z udziałem widzów 14.00 Polska znana i mniej znana 14.15 Mam sprawę - program z udziałem widzów 14.20 The Lost Secret (17)- kurs języka angielskiego 14.35 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Dekolt. Kartoteka polskich wydarzeń kulturalnych - cykl dok. 15.35 Galapagos po katastrofie 16.00 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (1338) - telenowela 16.50 The Race - regaty dookoła świata 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Plebania (50) - serial obycz. 18.00 Dwadzieścia jeden - teleturniej 18.35 Garderoba damska (2) - serial komed. 19.00 Wieczorynka. Kacper - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Jack Błyskawica - western, Australia 21.45 Studio sport. MŚ w jeździe figurowej na lodzie w Vancouver 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Ciemna strona Wenus - dramat psycholog., Polska 0.35 Superjedynki. Opole 2001 0.55 Agent w potrzasku - film sensac., USA 2.15 Księżyc w Skorpionie - thriller, USA 3.40 W pogoni za paliwem - komedia, Kanada 5.10 Mityczne stwory - serial dok. 6.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Święta wojna (27) - serial komed. 9.00 Arystokraci (4) - serial obycz. 9.50 Cena ryzyka. Błędy obsługi (8)- serial dok. 10.15 Ciocia Danielle - komedia, Francja 12.05 VI Festiwal Kabaretowy Camping Europa 2000 - Na bis!!! (3) 12.55 Kupidyn - posłaniec miłości (13) - serial obycz. 13.40 Magia kina (25) - serial dok. 14.05 Mogę wszystko - magazyn dla młodzieży 14.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid - teleturniej 14.50 Szansa na sukces. Vox - program rozryw. 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Na dobre i na złe (58) - serial obycz. 17.10 Po obu stronach Odry 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Kawaleria powietrzna. Pierwsza broń, czyli kałach został moją panią (5) - serial dok. 19.30 Kocham kino - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Co nam w duszy gra. Wiosna- program rozryw. 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Podwójna zemsta - komedia, Francja 23.10 Gdy umarł pokój... - film dok. 23.55 Akcja (2) - serial komed. 0.20 Daleko od domu - dramat obycz., USA 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial anim. 7.30 Opowieści różnej treści 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Królowa serc - serial 9.30 Integracja 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 W labiryncie - telenowela 10.30 Kontury 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Mike Hammer - serial fab. 12.05 U siebie 12.35 Europa w zagrodzie 13.00 Świat cudów - serial dok. 13.35 Babie lato 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki - serial fab. 14.35 Klan - telenowela 15.00 Teletransmisja 15.30 Kość niezgody 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 "Z wędką" 16.25 Bez ściągi 16.55 Pętlowa lista przebojów 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 EOL 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Punkt 18.30 Co, gdżie, kiedy w Trójmieście 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 Polska liga siatkówki 21.05 Miłość i namiętność - serial fab. 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Mieszkaj lepiej 22.30 Autostrada 22.50 Magazyn sportów zimowych 23.15 Jazz nocą - prog. muzyczny 0.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Casper (10) - serial anim. 7.25 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 7.40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (96) - serial przygod. 8.35 Strażnik Teksasu (45) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (225) - telenowela 10.20 Fiorella (160) - serial obycz. 11.15 Słodka trucizna (57) - serial obycz. 12.05 Przyjaciele (107) - serial komed. 12.30 Adam i Ewa (74) - serial obycz. 13.00 Disco Polo Live 14.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 15.00 Pokemon (85) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Słoneczny patrol (134) - serial przygod. 16.45 Strażnik Teksasu (46) - serial sensac. 17.45 Fiorella (161) - serial obycz. 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (226) - telenowela 20.00 Dwa światy - reality show 20.30 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 21.20 Współczesny gladiator 2 - film sensac., USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Polityczne graffjti 23.40 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 0.10 Całuję czułki, pani Applegate - komedia SF, USA 1.45 Playboy - magazyn erot. 2.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.45 Kropka nad i 6.00 Kamila (6) - serial obycz. 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Przeklęta miłość (47) - serial obycz. 7.50 Super świnka - serial anim. 8.15 He-Man i władcy wszechświata - serial anim. 8.40 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 9.05 Wodnikowe wzgórze - serial anim. 9.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother - reality show 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.00 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozryw. 13.00 Super świnka - serial anim. 13.30 He-Man i władcy wszechświata - serial anim. 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 14.20 Wodnikowe wzgórze - serial anim. 14.45 Krok za krokiem - serial komed. 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.20 W niewoli uczuć - serial obycz. 17.15 Big Brother. W cztery oczy 17.45 Telegra - psychozabawa 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad i 20.00 Big Brother - reality show 20.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.40 Zabójcza broń 3 - film sensac., USA 0.05 Big Brother. Extra - reality show 0.50 Linia życia - dramat psycholog. USA 2.50 Tancerka - film erot. TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP 7.00 A kuku - program rozryw. 7.30 Muzyczne listy 8.30 Super Mario Brothers - serial dla dzieci 9.00 Sandokan - serial 9.30 Był sobie złodziej - serial 10.20 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 2 - serial 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 11.15 Dwa światy - reality show 11.30 Simon - serial 12.00 Wspólna chata - serial 12.30 Hawaje Pięć - Zero - serial 13.25 A kuku - program rozryw. 13.55 Muzyczny VIP 14.45 Muzyczne listy 15.45 Garfield - serial anim. 16.15 PIM - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Wspólna chata - serial 17.15 Dwa światy - reality show 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Grace w opałach - serial 18.30 Pacific Blue - serial 19.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 20.30 Najemnicy 2 - serial 21.30 Baza Pensacola - serial 22.30 Dziennik 22.45 Życie jak sen - serial 23.15 Dwa światy - reality show 0.00 Wszechobecne, niezidentyfikowane obiekty latające - film dok. 1.00 Ludzie naszej epoki - film dok. 2.00 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 2.30 Muzyczne listy 3.30 Strefa P - prog. muzyczny 4.20 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.05 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 6.55 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy anim. 7.55 Moje drugie ja - serial 8.20 Izabella - telenowela 9.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 9.40 Śmiej się razem z nami 10.05 One West Waikiki - serial 10.55 Medicopter 117 - serial 11.45 Klaun - serial 12.35 Teleshopping 13.40 Izabella - telenowela 14.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 15.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Moje drugie ja - serial 16.50 Medicopter 117 - serial 17.40 One West Waikiki - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Smiej się razem z nami 20.00 Prawdziwi przyjaciele - dramat obycz., USA 21.55 Ucieczka do raju - film sensac., USA 23.35 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 0.25 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 0.50 Śmiertelny pościg - film sensac., USA 2.30 Ucieczka do raju - film sensac., USA 4.00 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Kariery i marzenia - Matka i syn 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Złotopolscy (265) - telenowela 9.05 Tropiciele gwiazd (ost.) - serial 9.30 Klub pana Rysia - program 9.50 Czarna perła - melodramat, Polska 11.10 Anima. Marek Serafiński 11.30 Kochamy polskie seriale - teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Śniła mi się Chana 12.45 Kwadrans na kawę - program 13.10 Złotopolscy (265) - telenowela 13.35 Gość Jedynki 13.45 Prognozy dla Polski - program 14.05 Jak zbudować kościół z puchu 14.30 Kwadrat. Oswajanie zła - magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Festiwal Operowo-operetkowy Ciechocinek 2000 - koncert 15.55 Współcześni wojownicy - magazyn wojskowy 16.20 Pokaż, co potrafisz - Akademia IQ - prog. dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Dam sobie radę - prog. dla dzieci 17.50 Magazyn teatralny 18.20 Telezakupy 18.35 Złotopolscy (265) - telenowela 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka. Pampalini, łowca zwierząt 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Cud Purymowy - film obycz., Polska 20.55 Hity satelity 21.10 Rewia Hawajska- występ grupy folklorystycznej z Honolulu 21.55 Wieczór z Jagieiskim 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Porozmawiajmy - program public. 0.00 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk (1) - telenowela dok. 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Wieści polonijne 1.15 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Złotopolscy (265) - telenowela 2.30 Cud Purymowy - film obycz., Polska 3.25 Hity satelity 3.40 Rewia Hawajska 4.30 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk (I) - telenowela dok. 5.00 Panorama 5.30 Magazyn teatralny Polsat 2 Info 8.00 „Wyprawy” - serial dok. 8.55 „Biznes TV” 9.00 „Graffiti” 9.10 „Afficionado - G. Dalaras” 9.40 „Kurier TV” 9.55 „Biznes TV” 10.00 „Informator finansowy” 10.25 „Afficionado - J. Redman” 10.55 „Biznes TV” 11.00 „Wehikuł” 11.30 „Afficionado - Madredeus” 12.00 „Afficionado - Afryka” 12.55 „Biznes TV” 13.00 „60 minut” 13.55 „Biznes TV” 14.00 „Kontakt” 14.30 „Affficionado - Metallica” 14.55 „Biznes TV” 15.00 „Informator finansowy” 15.30 „Informacje” 15.50 „Biznes TV” 16.00 „Afficionado - Saksofon...” 16.55 „Biznes TV” 17.00 „Real TV” 17.30 „Informacje” 17.45 „60 minut” 18.40 „Temat dnia” 18.55 „Real TV” 19.25 „Informacje” 19.40 „Kurier TV” 19.55 „Kontakt” 20.25 „Afficionado - Skunk Anansie” 20.50 „Informacje” 21.00 „Biznes TV” 21.10 „Afficionado - REM” 21.40 „Graffiti” 21.50 „Informacje” 22.00 „Biznes TV” 22.10 „Inf. finansowy” 22.35 „Kurier TV” 22.50 „Informator giełdowy” 23.20 „Biznes TV” 23.30 „Wieczorny blok inform.-publ.” 0.00 „Biznes TV” TV Puls 7.30 „Pasmo dokumentów” 8.15 „Rodzina Straussów” - serial 9.05 „Pytania K. Skowrońskiego” 9.20 „Casper i przyjaciele” 9.45 „Powrót Dogtaniana” 10.10 „Dotyk anioła” 11.00 „Cudowne lata” 11.30 „Humory W. Ogińskiego” 12.10 „Rytm serca” - serial 13.00 „Ulica zakochanych” 13.50 „M kwadrat” 14.30 „Gumitycy” 14.40 „Widzialne i ?niewidzialne” - magazyn 15.10 „Casper i przyjaciele” 15.40 „Powrót Dogtaniana” 16.10 „Życie Jezusa według św. Mateusza” 16.40 „Ulica zakochanych” - serial 17.35 „Remington Steele” - serial 18.30 „Wydarzenia” 18.35 „Cudowne lata” - serial 19.05 „Dotyk anioła” - serial 20.00 „Gumitycy” 20.15 „Humory W. Ogińskiego” 20.55 „M kwadrat” 21.30 „Życie Jezusa według św. Mateusza” - serial 22.00 „Wydarzenia” 22.30 „Pytania K. Skowrońskiego” 22.45 „Archiwum XX wieku” 23.10 „Pogotowie lotnicze” - serial 0.00 „Gumitycy” 0.10 „Resurrection Boulevard” - serial Wizja Jeden 7.00 Pękać ze śmiechu 7.05 Cosby - serial 7.30 Pękać ze śmiechu 7.35 Grace w opałach - serial 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.45 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.30 Samotny kucharz 12.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 12.30 Grace w opałach" serial 13.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 13.30 Jerry Springer talk show 14.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 14.45 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 15.30 Inny świat - serial 16.15 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce - serial 17.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 17.30 Młodzi Amerykanie - serial 18.15 Wojny robotów 19.00 Star Trek - serial 19.45 Księga Rekordów Guinnessa 20.35 Blokersi - serial anim. 21.00 Grecja bez spodni 22.00 Jaja na oślep 22.30 Miasteczko South Park - serial anim. 23.00 Ameryka bez spodni 23.30 Jerry Springer - bez cenzury talk show 0.15 Blokersi - serial anim. 0.40 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.05 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.30 Księga Rekordów Guinnessa Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 7.40 Minisport+ (o) 7.45 Łapu-capu (o) 7.50 Aktualności filmowe (o) 8.00 Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski - serial anim. 8.25 Zabójstwa polityczne - Egzekucja Patrice'a Lumumby - serial dok. 9.20 Slumsy w Beverly Hills - film obycz. USA (1998) 10.50 Ukochany niewierny - melodramat USA (1959) 12.50 Życie biurowe - komedia USA (1998) 14.20 Dowód zbrodni - film sens. USA (1998) 15.55 Piąta zima magnetyzera - film obycz. szwec.-norw.-duń. (1999) 17.55 Deser 18.10 Spin City - serial 18.35 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - serial anim. 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 19.20 Nie przegap (o) 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 19.40 Łapu-capu (o) 19.45 Minisport+ (o) 19.50 Aktualności filmowe (o) 20.00 Klub+ - magazyn 20.05 Dziewiąte wrota - thriller franc. (1999) 22.15 Deser 22.30 lokator - thriller USA (1976) 0.35 W mroku pod schodami - horror USA (1991) 2.15 Powroty do domu - film obycz. USA (1990) 3.50 Dobranoc, mamo - film obycz. USA (1986) 5.25 Kardiogram - dramat psych. pol. (1971) HBO 6.30 Cinema cinema - magazyn 6.55 Dziki świat - drapieżcy - film przyrod. 7.50 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Shirley McLaine - magazyn 8.20 Geniusze w pieluchach - film famil. USA 9.55 Podróże Pana Kleksa - film przyg. pol. 12.35 lekcja przed śmiercią - dramat USA 14.15 Cinema cinema - magazyn 14.40 Evita - musical USA 16.55 Dziki świat - drapieżcy - film przyrod. 17.50 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Danny De Vito - magazyn 18.20 Geniusze w pieluchach - film famil. USA 20.00 Teściowa - komedia franc. 22.00 Premiera: Strata - film akcji USA 23.40 Królowe nocy - serial dok. 0.10 Pocałunek z nieznajomym - thriller USA 1.45 Blade - wieczny łowca - thriller USA 3.45 Galaktyczny wojownik - film akcji USA 5.20 HBO Na Stojaka! 5.45 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Christian Slater - magazyn Hallmark Channel 6.00 „Czego kobieta chce?” - komedia USA 8.00 „Podróż na zachód” (2) - film fantastyczny USA 10.00 „Blue Fin” - australijski film przygodowy 12.00 „Historia Daniela Huffmana” - dramat USA 14.00 „Zaginieni” - serial 15.00 „Niebezpieczna zatoka” - serial 16.00 „Żniwa” - amerykańsko-kanadyjski film obyczajowy 18.00 „Powrót do domu” - dramat USA 20.00 „Derby” - film obyczajowy USA 22.00 „Siedemnaście mieć lat...” - komedia USA 0.00 „Muzyka lasu” - film obyczajowy USA 2.00 „Zaginieni" - serial 3.00 „Niebezpieczna zatoka” - serial 4.00 „Żniwa” - amerykańsko-kanadyjski film obyczajowy Discovery Channel 9.00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 9.25 Ciekawostki Discovery 10.20 Dzikie Discovery 10.50 Odkrywanie historii: W poszukiwaniu zaginionych cywilizacji 11.45 Pogromcy korków 12.10 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 13.05 Wojenne miesiące 13.30 Wyścig Shell Historical Ferrari Challenge 14.25 Siła burzy: Globalna katastrofa 15.15 Wojna i cywilizacja: Cena wojny 16.10 Święto smakoszy 16.35 Łodzie marzeń 17.05 Wędkarski Świat Rexa Hunta 17.30 Pasjonaci z wyboru 18.00 Odkrywanie historii 19.00 Dzikie Discovery 20.00 Odznaka policyjna 21.00 Początki ludzkości 22.00 Łowca krokodyli 23.00 Godzina z przypływem 0.00 Niesamowite maszyny 1.00 Historia Lightninga 2.00 Odkrywanie historii 3.00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6.00 Postcards from the Wild 6.30 O’Shea's Big Adventure 7.00 The New Adventures of Black Beauty 7.30 Wishbone 8.00 Kratt’s Creatures 8.30 Animal Planet Unleashed 10.30 You Lie Like a Dog 11.00 Aquanauts 12.00 Going Wild with Jeff Corwin 12.30 All Bird TV 13.00 Wild Rescues 13.30 Animal Doctor 14.00 Aspinall’s Animals 14.30 Zoo Chronicles 15.00 Woof! A Guide to Dog Training 16.00 Animal Planet Unleashed 18.00 Animal Airport 18.30 Hi-Tech Vets 19.00 Monkey Business 20.00 An Evening with Chris Packham 23.00 O’Sheas Big Adventure 23.30 Aquanauts BBC Prime 6.00 Toucan Tecs 6.10 Playdays 6.30 Blue Peter 6.55 Maid Marian and Her Merry Men 7.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 8.00 Style Challenge 8.30 Change That 8.50 Going for a Song 9.30 Top of the Pops Eurochart 10.00 Zoo 10.30 Learning at Lunch: Science at War 11.30 Changing Rooms 12.00 Ready, Steady, Cook 12.30 Style Challenge 13.00 Doctors 13.30 EastEnders 14.00 Change That 14.30 Going for a Song 15.00 Toucan Tecs 15.10 Playdays 15.30 Blue Peter 15.55 Maid Marian and Her Merry Men 16.30 Top of the Pops 2 17.00 Gardeners’ World 17.30 Doctors 18.00 EastEnders 18.30 Tourist Trouble 19.00 Dinnerladies 19.30 Blackadder the Third 20.00 Hetty Wainthropp Investigates 21.00 Red Dwarf 21.30 Later With Jools Holland Compilation 22.30 Bang, Bang, It’s Reeves and Mortimer 23.00 Murder Most Horrid 23.30 Not the Nine O’Clock News 0.00 Dr Who 0.30 Learning from the OU: Musee du Louvre / Understanding Social Change / Passing Judgements / News and the Democratic Agenda / Sydney - Living with Difference / Packaging Culture / The Crunch / A Question of Identity - Berlin and Berliners / Two Religions: Two Communities Cartoon Network/TCM 5.00 Fly Tales 5.30 The Moomins 6.00 Flying Rhino Junior High 6.30 Ned’s Newt 7.00 The Powerpuff Girls 7.30 Angela Anaconda 8.00 Tom and Jerry 8.30 The Smurfs 9.00 The Moomins 9.30 A Pup Named Scooby Doo 10.00 Blinky Bill 10.30 Fly Tales 11.00 Magic Roundabout 11.30 Popeye 12.00 Droopy & Barney 12.30 Looney Tunes 13.00 Tom and Jerry 13.30 The Flintstones 14.00 2 Stupid Dogs 14.30 Mike, Lu & Og 15.00 Scooby Doo 15.30 Dexter’s Laboratory 16.00 The Powerpuff Girls 16.30 Tenchi Universe 17.00 Dragonball Z 17.30 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 19.00 The Merry Widow 21.00 Gone with the Wind 0.40 The Making of a Legend: Gone with the Wind 3.00 The Merry Widow MUTV 17.00 Reds @ Five 18.00 The Weekend Starts Here 19.00 The Friday Supplement 20.00 Red Hot News 20.30 Supermatch - Premier Classic 22.00 Red Hot News 22.30 The Friday Supplement National Geographic Channel 8.00 Chimp Rescue 8.30 Servals: the Elegant Predator 9.00 Armed and Missing 10.00 Return of the Kings 11.00 Mitsuaki Iwago: Close-up on Nature 12.00 Realm of the Ancient Redwoods 13.00 Tana Toraja 14.00 Chimp Rescue 14.30 Servals: the Elegant Predator 15.00 Armed and Missing 16.00 Return of the Kings 17.00 Mitsuaki Iwago: Close-up on Nature 18.00 Realm of the Ancient Redwoods 19.00 A Few Acorns More 19.30 Bush Babies 20.00 A Microlight Odyssey 20.30 Fire Bombers 21.00 Lost Worlds: in Search of Human Origins 22.00 Mystery of the Cocaine Mummies 23.00 Cyclone! 0.00 Against Wind and Tide 1.00 A Microlight Odyssey 1.30 Fire Bombers 2.00 Closedown Sky News 6.00 Sunrise 10.00 News on the Hour 10.30 SKY World News 11.00 News on the Hour 11.30 Money 12.00 SKY News Today 14.30 Your Call 15.00 News on the Hour 16.30 SKY World News 17.00 Live at Five 18.00 News on the Hour 19.30 SKY Business Report 20.00 News on the Hour 21.00 Nine O'clock News 21.30 SKY News 22.00 SKY News at Ten 22.30 Sportsline 23.00 News on the Hour 0.30 CBS Evening News 1.00 News on the Hour 1.30 Your Call 2.00 News on the Hour 2.30 SKY Business Report 3.00 News on the Hour 3.30 Answer the Question 4.00 News on the Hour 4.30 Week In Review 5.00 News on the Hour 5.30 CBS Evening News